Czas powrotu
by julia2m2
Summary: Obóz U-17 dobiega końca kiedy Echizen Ryoma postanawia wracać. Jakie będą tego skutki i reakcje ze strony przyjaciół?


**A więc... z racji że strasznie zawiodła mnie znikoma ilość fanfic'ów (jak to się w ogóle odmienia... ?)w naszym języku ojczystym do tego jakże świetnego według mnie anime, jakim jest "Prince of Tennis", postanowiłam sama o własnych siłach coś napisać, chociaż nie wiem co z tego wyniknie.**

**Liczę na szczere komentarze. Zarówno pochwała jak i krytyka mile widziane ;))**

**Fandom : Prince of Tennis (****テニスの王子様）**

**Czas akcji : Druga seria Prince of Tennis, a raczej PO drugiej serii. Wiem, że jest manga po angielsku w której jest opisany nieco bardziej cały ten obóz treningowy już po "powrocie czarnych koszulek", ale szczerze powiedziawszy pogubiłam się zupełnie przy próbie przeczytania tego, dlatego też będę korzystać z informacji zawartych w seriach anime.**

**Uwagi: **

**- niebetowane**

**- kontynuacja możliwa, ale nic nie zapewniam**

**- Momentami będę używać japońskich zwrotów itp. kiedy uznam, że żadne polskie wyrażenie nie oddaje prawidłowo TEGO charakteru xD Myślę, że nie będzie problemu z rozpoznaniem owych słówek, ale w razie czego wszystkie wyjaśnienia będą znajdować się na końcu rozdziału.**

* * *

Mówi się, że wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Na całe szczęście dla młodych tenisistów złe rzeczy również nie trwają wiecznie.

Wzbogaceni o to życiowe doświadczenie, młodzi tenisiści mogli wreszcie pożegnać się z ponad miesięcznymi męczarniami, mającymi doskonalić ich umiejętności.

Ponieważ jakkolwiek zdumiewająco by to nie brzmiało, obóz U-17 dobiegł końca.

Z minuty na minutę przez bramę wjazdową 'istnego piekła' przewijały się tłumy kolorowo ubranych zarówno licealistów jak i gimnazjalistów opuszczających korty.

Zapanował istny gwar pełen wesołych okrzyków, wiwatów oraz pełnych oburzenia pomrukiwań spowodowanych najprawdopodobniej przepychającymi się uczestnikami obozu, którzy spragnieni wolności nie mogli wręcz wytrzymać w oczekiwaniu aż tłum zmęczonych do granic możliwości 'obozowiczów' powoli posunie się naprzód ku bramie wyjazdowej.

Temu wszystkiemu z średnim zainteresowaniem, czy entuzjazmem przyglądał się z boku jeden z najmłodszych uczestników morderczego obozu treningowego, jakby nigdy nic wylegując się w cieniu całkiem sporego drzewa.

- _Koshimae_*! - dobiegł go nagle donośny i wbrew pozorom znakomicie słyszalny nawet przy mniejszej ilości decybeli głos.

- Co znowu – mruknął od niechcenia spoglądając na czerwonowłosego rówieśnika, który właśnie pojawił się na horyzoncie i z niepokojącą prędkością coraz bardziej się do niego zbliżał.

- Koshimae! Dasz wiarę że to koniec? _Ne, ne_*, Koshimae! Nie chcę jeszcze wracać. Zagraj ze mną jeszcze raz!- wrzeszczał skacząc z nogi na nogę Kintaro na co mina Echizena przeistoczyła się ze znudzonej w zirytowaną.

- Odmawiam.

- Eee? _Nande_*? - czerwonowłosy nadął policzki i z całym swoim, co prawda niewielkim ciężarem opadł na trawę obok bruneta uparcie wpatrując się w jego oczy. Czując to nieugięte spojrzenie Ryoma westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

"Zupełnie jak dziecko"

-Jesteś całkiem uparty - mruknął, tym razem całkowicie zamykając oczy. Toyama jedynie wyszczerzył się w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób.

- Ne, Koshimae. Co teraz będziesz robił? Może wpadniesz do nas? Chcę z tobą jeszcze zagrać~ - odezwał się nagle po chwili ciszy jaka pomiędzy nimi zapanowała. Echizen zerknął na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym jego spojrzenie powróciło do normy i znalazło swój punkt zaczepienia na jednej z sunących po niebie chmur.

- Hn... Nie wiem - odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia. Widząc jednak niezadowolony wzrok Kintaro, domagający się jakichś bardziej szczegółowych informacji zdecydował się na dopowiedzenie pierwszego 'planu na przyszłość' jaki przyszedł mu na myśl.- Najprawdopodobniej wrócę do Ameryki...

- Hee... Znowu jedziesz do Nowego Jorku? Jak tam jest? Zabawnie? Ne, są tam jacyś silni przeciwnicy? Chcę jechać z tobą, Koshimae! - zaczął marudzić Toyama w wyjątkowo irytujący sposób przeciągając samogłoski. Samuraj Junior nie miał jednak najmniejszych zamiarów odpowiadać na to bezpodstawne żądanie kapryśnego pierwszaka. Po chwili jak się okazało, czerwonowłosy bez większych trudności, całkowicie zmienił temat rozmowy, czy raczej monologu, dając tym samym Echizenowi nieświadome pozwolenie na zanurzenie się w jego własnych myślach.

"Co teraz, hę? _Che*_..."- kiedy o tym pomyślał mimowolnie rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby czegoś lub raczej kogoś szukał.

_~ Echizen, stań się filarem wspierającym Seigaku..._

"Tezuka-buchou..."

_~ ... Ale nie zrozum mnie źle. To nie znaczy że masz rezygnować ze swojej przyszłości._

"..."

Z pojedynczych urywków tego wyjątkowo hałaśliwego monologu, które Echizen wyłapał nie można było złożyć w całość ogólnego sensu wypowiedzi czerwonowłosego, dlatego też brunet przestał w jakimkolwiek stopniu się na niej skupiać.

Spojrzał w kierunku potężnej bramy obozu, ale ku jego zdziwieniu liczba cisnących się ku wolności ludzi znacznie się zmniejszyła. Zaskakujące było to jak szybko taki tłum potrafi się zorganizować, kiedy naprawdę tego chce. Chociaż Ryoma miał pewne wątpliwości, czy owe zajście które miał okazję podziwiać można nazwać organizacją.

- Che... -mruknął pod nosem, po czym ignorując całkowicie pytające spojrzenie czerwonowłosego podniósł się z ziemi i chwycił za leżącą obok torbę. Po raz kolejny spojrzał w dół i chwycił za rąbek czarnej kurtki - tej samej w której się tu pojawił pierwszego dnia obozu. Teraz natomiast czuł się w niej naprawdę dziwnie.

- Oi! Co robisz Koshimae? - dał się słyszeć jakże pogodny głos Toyamy, który szybko wyrwał bruneta z tego chwilowego zamyślenia. Echizen jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po prawie że pustych kortach, jakby szukając wzrokiem wymieniających podania nastolatków. Kiedy jednak zdał sobie sprawę że niczego takiego już tu nie znajdzie, zebrał w sobie całe zdecydowanie i powagę jakimi w chwili obecnej dysponował i zwrócił się do reprezentanta Shitenhoji.

Na chwilę jego powieki przysłoniły oliwkowe tęczówki, kiedy natomiast z powrotem otworzyły się pojawił się w nich typowy dla Ryomy błysk.

Jego głowa zajęła się myślami. Japonia była dla niego w pewnym sensie miejscem azylu. Czas, który tu spędził był dla niego czymś czego nigdy dotychczas nie doświadczył w tak czystej postaci. Żyło się tu niemalże bezproblemowo. Niczym wieczne wakacje. Pobyt w Seigaku dał mu wiele nowych sił, których wcześniej mu brakowało. Teraz jednak nadszedł czas, żeby powrócić do starych problemów.

_~ Posłuchaj Ryoma. Mój ojciec nigdy nie zdołał zagrać w US Open, a twój był naprawdę blisko zdobycia tytułu..._

_~ Echizen, stań się filarem wspierającym Seigaku..._

_~ Dlatego, nie uważasz, że powinniśmy zadbać o ich marzenia?_

_~ Ale nie zrozum mnie źle. To nie znaczy że masz reygnować ze swojej przyszłości._

_~ Marzenia naszych ojców nie mogły się spełnić. Podążamy ścieżką, której oni nie mogli zakończyć._

_~ Zostanie filarem nie oznacza, że musisz dzielić z nimi czas i miejsce. Nawet jeśli pojedziesz do Stanów twój przykład doda odwagi całej drużynie._

_~ Kiedyś tego dokonamy, ty i ja._

_~ Zostaniesz filarem w ich umysłach._

_~ Od teraz to będzie nasz czas._

_~ Poza tym, wiem że podjąłeś już decyzję._

_~ Ryoma._

_~ Echizen._

_~ Marzenie którego nie mogłem wypełnić... Ryoma, ty możesz tego dokonać._

- Kintaro - odezwał się w końcu po dość długiej pauzie brunet.

- He? Nani?

- Jadę do Ameryki. Teraz - oznajmił pewnym siebie głosem, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku bramy wjazdowej obozu i powoli zaczął się oddalać.

Kintaro przypatrywał mu się ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, sam jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

"Czas wracać do normalności"

Kiedy Ryoma przekraczał mur odcinający obóz od reszty świata obejrzał się jeszcze ostatni raz za siebie. Przez chwilę zawahał się, czy mimo wszystko nie powinien chociaż się pożegnać z drużyną tenisową Seigaku oraz całą resztą jego dotychczasowego towarzystwa, jednak szybko uświadomił sobie jak brzmi odpowiedź. Szansa, że wszyscy ci ludzie wciąż znajdują się na terenie obozu była znikoma o ile nie zerowa.

Po chwili w kieszeni poczuł lekkie drganie od którego zdążył już odwyknąć. Przez to wszystko zapomniał już nawet o swoim małym podręcznym urządzeniu, które mu ostatnio zwrócono. Porzucając wszelkie rozmyślania sięgnął po telefon i w oczekiwaniu na przyjazd autobusu zaczął odczytywać wszelkie nieodebrane wiadomości szybko odpisując na niektóre z nich.

* * *

**SŁOWNICZEK**

**Koshimae** - Kintaro źle wymawia nazwisko Ryomy. W języku japońskim każdy znak kanji posiada dwa odmienne czytania - podobnie jest z nazwiskami, imionami i wszelakimi nazwami - zapisanymi w kanji oczywiście. Prawidłowe czytanie nazwiska Ryomy (越前）brzmi oczywiście 'Echizen', można je jednak błędnie przeczytać jako 'Koshimae'

**Ne** - nie ma to samo w sobie jakiegoś większego znaczenia. Można to rozumieć jako 'hej'

**Nande** - czemu / dlaczego

**Che** - Nic nieznaczące 'prychnięcie', które dość często możemy zaobserwować w anime w wykonaniu Ryomy

**Oyaji** - potocznie ojciec / 'stary'


End file.
